Link
Link returns to compete in Super Smash Bros Legend. Link is ranked 7th/8th in the tier list (tied with Blaze) for his huge buff change from Brawl to Legend. Link now has better jumps, significantly higher air speed, less falling speed, his aerial attacks no longer have high lag (though the Ending Blow still has lag but lower than it was in Brawl), significantly higher knockback in attacks, more power, significantly higher priority, faster running speed, Bombs have more power, Gale Boomerang now traps the opponent on the way back, brand new recovery, arrows can now be combined with bombs to make Bomb Arrows, his brand new wall jump ability and excellent matchups overall clocks him in the X Tier. In the Subspace Legend, Link is the weilder of Terra, the Sacred Sword of Earth. Changes from Brawl ''to ''Legend Link has been significantly buffed from Brawl to Legend. In fact, Link is the most significantly buffed character from Brawl to Legend. Link has the 3rd best air speed in the game (which in Brawl it was 6th from last) meaning he has better jumps and 3rd best air game. Link has a new B special combined with a Down B special, Bomb Arrows (the Down B special has to be used first to activate). The Bomb Arrows have more powerful knockback and power (inflicting 12%-24% damage) and can KO as low as 75%. All of Link's moves no longer have high lag (with the exception of the Ending Blow) and he can no loger be punished due to this. His sheild contains new features: his seild is now a reflector and can counterattack sourspotted moves (meaning if the sweetspot misses, Link can conterattack even in the air). Link can also counterattack sweetspotted moves if the moves hit the sheild, meaning that if a sweetspotted move hits Link's sheild, Link does a counterattack. Link can now chain grab with his down throw and can infinite chain grab with down throw and forward throw. Link's weight has been decreased so that he can have less falling speed (though his Momentum Canceling has been increased to 2nd best, losing to Sephiroth) but he is still a heavyweight. Link's most amazing feature is his recovery options and his new recovery move, Jump Strike. His Clawshot can now reach and grab ledges no matter how far and when used to grab it is no longer laggy and will stay in the air and return to Link like in ''Twilight Princess. ''Link's Jump Strike works similar to Ike's Aether and Kirby's Final Cutter but it's more powerful and it acts like a ground attack when the final slash is struck (and it also acts as a Meteor Smash and it's the 3rd strongest) and it has great vertical recovery and good horizontal recovery. When Jump Strike hits an opponent, Link is no longer helpless and regains his second jump and recovery move, making Link have one of the best recoveries in the game. Link's DACUS has also been improved and his Up Smash can now KO at 100% damage or higher. Link's brand new wall jump greatly improved his recovery. In comestic terms, Link has nothing changed about him.